


Dance with the devil

by chaoticnoitime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticnoitime/pseuds/chaoticnoitime
Summary: Cronus is absolutely the type to seduce and take advantage of opportunities given to him, especially when it ends in a good meal. Being a demon has it's ups and downs... Like when people see through him and call him out... luckily that doesn't happen very often.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



> I saw this and was like... OOOOOOH. this. I definitely want to add to this when I can... but this should be a good starter ;3

You spent all night searching. Dancing, earning the praise for the effort you were putting forth. Something that you were very used to, and when you caught sight of the woman absolutely mesmerized by your act, you grinned to yourself and made sure to make the rest of it as enticing and directed to her as possible.

By the end of your time on the stage, you could tell that she'd be the type to wait for you outside. As average as she looked, you sincerely hoped she was also one of those fans that would do anything for the chance to see you.

"Excuse me. Got a light?" Her voice almost didn't match her looks. Like honey with a hint of venom you couldn't wait to taste.

"I do… but it might cost ya." You smirk, looking back to her, looking to her delicate hand holding the unlit cancer stick.

"You vwere in the audience. Liked vwhat you savw?" you ask, snapping your fingers for a flame that dances from your thumb. Lighting the cigarette for her.

"Normally I wouldn't… but something about you has captivated my attention.” she says, taking a drag from it and stepping closer. “So I came to dispel some preconceived notions."

The way she spoke… like she was going to catch you in a lie and make you pay for it both irked and intrigued you. She passes the cigarette to you, and who are you to deny a lady's offer?

You reach out and instead take her hand. Pulling her close and wrapping your other hand around the small of her waist. Feeling that soft gasp of surprise leave her while her heart pounds against your chest.

You taste the smoke on her lips and the cigarette is tossed aside when she doesn’t push away, while you graze your claws across her hips.

She kisses you back and ties her fingers into your hair, and you feel her nails scratch against your scalp while her leg slowly climbs your thigh to rest on your hip.

She bites your lip as she grinds against your groin, absolutely outgrowing the too-tight pants you're wearing, and there are no complaints from you as her kissing trails down to your neck.

Grabbing her leg to keep her stable, you grin and tilt your head for her.

“Want to take this inside?” you ask with a purr. “It’d be much more comfortable.”

She lingers for a moment, thoughtful, before looking back to you. Her eyes glazed over with want while she nods. You shift to grab her other leg to carry her in, and to your dressing room. Shuffling past the other dancers, while distracting your new partner with needy, passionate kisses. You can feel their glares following you until you can manage to close and lock your door. Using the door to help keep her up on your hips. She rewards you with generous grinding against the bulge in your pants.

Your breathing gets heavier as you start to pepper her collar and neck with love bites and lingering kisses; savoring the taste, and grazing your teeth against her pulse to hear her gasps and feel her nails try to pierce your thick hide.

You'll be surprised if she manages to actually do so. After this teasing, you push her skirt up to run your hand over her cheek, and squeeze. Pulling her from the wall and continuing to the couch for a better chance to get to know what makes her mewl.

"So mystery beaut… do you have a name I can call you?" You ask as you continue to push up her skirt. Gently grazing your claws against her sides watching the goosebumps rise on her skin and revealing the jade lingerie she wore underneath.

"P-Porrim," She struggles to say as you trace your finger around the fabric that dares guard the sensitive flesh. You grin as you noticed they were already soaked through.

"Well… I gotta say Porrim, it's an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance." You purr as you slide the fabric aside and move in to run your tongue against her. You're certain she could crush your skull with her thighs alone and you wouldn't mind one bit if she did. A pleasant hum vibrates in the back of your throat while Porrim lets out a soft gasp. You use your tongue to lap at her juices like she was your only hydration in a barren desert.

This lasts a glorious few moments. Suckling and digging for her sweet spot, while she squirms at your whim. She cries out and begs you to stop for a moment. 

Your chin is soaked and you oblige with a grin. Catching your breath and sitting up.

"S'ewvrythin alright love?" You purr, wiping your face and watching her readjust to reality.

"Yes…" she breathes heavily. 

"Want me ta’ move on to the next part?" You ask with a sharp grin.

"  
." She says more definitively. 

You quickly get to work, undoing your pants, letting them fall to the ground while you crawl over the breathless Porrim. Reaching up to run your fingers through her hair, you can't help but wonder in the back of your mind if she’s some kind of goddess.

You distract her with a passionate kiss to hopefully avoid any questions of the tapered growth that starts to work its way past the lace of her panties.

The feeling of her desperately squeezing her walls against it almost makes you believe in your chances of getting back into God's grace again; if it were ever a possibility. You let out a small moan as your lips part from hers.

From what you can tell she didn't know the difference. She would, sooner than later as your bulge starts writhing unlike any human she's encountered; luckily, you've never had any complaints.Tonight would be no exception it seems, as Porrim tosses her head back in ecstacy.

You hold her up by the small of her back while you slowly but surely work your way into a steady rhythm. It typically ended with each connection being accompanied by a gasp or moan from porrim, or a soft grunt from the effort for you, and oh is it worth every moment.

Her eyes are closed, but she's very clearly enjoying herself. She grabs one of her breasts and squeezed at it prompting you to do the same when you find a suitable time to slow steadily… no need to finish a delicious meal so early in the evening…

You're rewarded with more kisses, more moans, and pleas to get rougher—which you happily oblige. Soon, all tenderness is tossed to the wind and all there is left is a brazen desire from the both of you to finish what was started.

With heated moans, near bloody bites of wanton desire, and a now erratic pace leading to the end you pull back, almost completely. Pause, then look down to your confused partner. Once your eyes lock, her confusion melts into desire. Daring you to continue.

With a slow, agonizing start, you pushed forward before pulling yourself back again and pressing into her fully. Watching as she cried out from the rush, while you yourself fed off of it. The relief was just as satisfying as the exhausted grin on porrim's face once you finished and finally pulled out. The idea of condoms always came to mind  
the fact… oh well.

With the both of you breathing heavily, more kisses are shared, and though porrim now had visible dark circles under her eyes, you can't help but marvel at her beauty.

Stealing another kiss, you position yourself with her in your arms while the both of you are on the couch.

'if ya vwant," you muse, "You could stay the night. After all, who knows what kind of demons might be lurkin in the shadows." 

"Says the demon himself." She chuckles. This catches you off guard, though at the same time. You weren't very good at hiding it in the first place. It leaves you even more confused as she kisses you once more before curling up in your arms.

Leaving you to your re-energized thoughts.


End file.
